We're On FanFiction!
by Cana Alberona
Summary: Lucy finds fanfiction out and then shows all of her Nakama, and what will their reactions be? Also please give me some pairings to do! :D


A/N: So guys this is gonna be a very funny story and I will be taking suggestions on who should be the pairings, so yep plz review! :D

The blonde girl who had chocolate brown eyes was sitting at her desk and thinking about the first day she met Natsu and the others, and when she joined the guild. Then she decided to mover herself over to her bed and got on her laptop and rome around the web, and sooner or later stumbled upon a website were you could read and write, and Lucy decided she wouldl read on there, and post some of her own stories. "Hmm, W-What?!" the blonde spit out, whta she read on the computer. They had their names on it and it had stories about _them_. She decided to read a few herself. Then she spotted one that was about Gray anad Natsu and clicked it, she couldn't believe her eyes what she saw.

Summary: Wanting the best for little six months old Natsu, his parents moved to a new neighborhood. There, they met Ur, the mother of the difficult baby Gray, and Layla the mother of sweet Lucy and the fun starts. Warning: Shonen Ai/Yaoi

By: O.o. Belt.O.o.O

Story Title: All Our Children Dreams

Rating: T

This FanFic is just for entertainment. I don't own Fairy tail whatsoever.

... Story starts...

It was very bright and sunny that day. Skies were blue, flowers were dancing with the wind and the laughter sounds could be heard through all the area. It was what Igneel and his wife were looking for.

Harmony.

The two new parents were looking for an appropriate environment for their son to grow up and have fun, and they were looking for different homes. They knew this one was just perfect. It had everything they ever wanted and they just wished that the neighbors will be as friendly as all of that sounds.

The new parents smiled to one another hand in hand as Igneel carried his 6 months baby boy and headed for their new home. The baby giggled in his father's chest and Igneel Kissed his son's tiny little fingers earning more giggling which was the intention.

As they entered their new home, they stood for a minute and breathed. This is it. They really have moved.

"Hey! Good mornin' folks! Are you the new tenants?"

The couple turned to see a woman with black hair talking to them from the house next to theirs so they assumed it was their neighbor. She had a small almost 4 years old girl curled to her leg and the couple couldn't tell how beautiful and adorable she was.

"Yes we are. I'm Hotaru and that's my husband Igneel. Also this is Natsu. Na-chan, say Hi~"

They boy smiled and said some words that couldn't be understood by human beings…. Just by other babies like himself.

The black haired Lady smiled and carried her small girl. "That's a cute kid you got there. My name's Ur and this is Ultear."

"Waaah…. She's so beautiful~" Hotaru, Natsu's mother sweetly said.

"Thanks! I just made some cookies and I have fresh strawberry juice too, so what do you say we have those together?"

Igneel chuckled and patted his baby son's pinky locks. "Sure. Me and my wife would love too, and between you and me, strawberry Juice is her favorite."

"Oh, so I touched a sensitive button, didn't I?" Ur said.

"Yes, you did!" Hotaru looked very excited already.

The three individuals laughed and followed Ur into her house. It was tidy and simple. There were some coloring books on the floor in front of the T.V and crayons on the floor as a small cushion were placed. Ur sat her daughter on the cushion who began coloring while giggling at the weird nose of the character drawn in the coloring book.

Ur led the couple to the dining table and went into the kitchen to get them what she had promised.

"Very lovely house you got there Ur-san." Hotaru said.

"Why thank you! Let me tell you this, as soon as her baby brother wakes up, this house is lovely no more."

"Aww, she has a baby brother? What's his name?"

"Gray. The little bastard is only 4 months old."

Igneel and his wife were surprised at the weird nickname the supposed mother gave to her son, nonetheless Hotaru smiled. "Ooooh! That means Na-chan is older than him." Hotaru patted Natsu's hair, "But they are so close in Age."

Igneel chuckled when he saw Natsu 'purr' under his mother's touch while Ur placed the homemade cookies and strawberry juice as she sat in front of the new neighbours whom she liked already. "Yeah, but for starters, your little squirt is cuter than mine."

Hotaru laughed. "We don't know that! We must see Gray-chan to make that judgment!"

"Oh believe me you don't need that. Gray is…. I don't know. He's a difficult baby. He cries more than drinking milk or eating cerelac."

Hotaru took the strawberry juice glass eagerly from Ur and drank from it happily. "Well, I think Na-chan has got himself a friend already!"

"I certainly won't allow that! Gray is a bad influence. Na-chan is a wonderful baby by the way. Especially with that pink hair."

"I know I know! But stop saying that about Gray-chan! Oh I wanna meet him!"

Ur and Igneel chuckled at how defensive Hotaru was over Gray and they began eating their cookies.

"Wow, it's delicious!" The father said.

"There is more where that came from, so don't hold back!"

"Ur-san, tell me more about Gray!" Hotaru chirruped excitedly.

"Well, Gray has black-hair, and blue eyes, like really blue. Sadly, the doctor told me that his eyes color will be dimmer as he grows up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh and Gray isn't my biological son. I adopted him. That is probably something I shouldn't have said in our first meeting, huh?"

Igneel answered, "No, not at all. I think it takes a big responsibility to adopt a child. A boy to be exact, and I think that proves how great you are."

"Thanks. I just… when I saw Gray, I just had to have him, you know? The crying ball just captured my heart, only now I'm regretting it. He's worse than the ambulance sirens."

Igneel and Hotaru laughed at how Ur described her baby son.

"Well, it doesn't matter if he's adopted or not. He's Ur san's baby boy!" Hotaru stated.

"Yes, I agree." Igneel smiled to his wife.

"Boo! Boo-Bo!"

"And Na-chan agrees too!"

Ur smiled warmly and carried Natsu nuzzling to his nose. "Thank you, Thank you! Oh, you're so adorable!"

Natsu giggled. Hotaru, Igneel and Ur just wished that this would be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

Hotaru, Igneel and Ur were talking outside Ur's home in the garden. They'd finished eating their small 'meal' and was happily interested to know more about one another. That was when a lady waved to Ur who immediately waved back. "Please let me introduce you to my friend!"

The lady smiled while carrying a blonde baby girl with big honey colored eyes. Hotaru Immediately squealed.

"My, our neighbourhood is the weirdest. It's all made of babies." The lady chuckled while saying so.

Ur giggled. "Guys, this is Layla Heartfilia. And this is her Lucy."

"Oh gosh! She's so pretty! Gosh! Gosh! Can I carry her?" Hotaru said.

Layla smiled and gave Hotaru her baby girl carefully. "Sure."

"My! You're so beautiful! Cute!"

Igneel smiled. "People, please don't mind my wife. She's like this when it comes to any baby."

Hotaru nuzzled to Lucy's nose and the small girl giggled. "How old is she?"

"Oh Lu-chan is only 5 months old."

"Wow, Na-chan, you're getting yourself a lot of friends today~"

Igneel smiled. Hotaru was so true. Ultear, Lucy, and the mysterious Gray. This neighborhood turned out to be more fun than he had thought in his mind.

"Soo, what do you think honey?"

"Hmm, about what?"

"About this Home."

Igneel thought a bit then wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder, kissing her on the cheek. "I think it's great. We made many relationships today too. Natsu just has to wait 'till he meets Gray."

"I can't meet him too myself. I always wanted to know what it's like to be a difficult baby. Those are definitely fun!"

"…. I wouldn't agree so much with that."

She giggled. Hotaru was preparing tea for both of them. They sipped few sips from it while watching their son sleeping under the colorful mini-blanket they both bought for him with Natsu hugging his fire dragon toy close to his chest on the couch. His breathing was calm and his small chest rose up and down signaling for a normal healthy sleep.

Next day Hotaru was in the middle of preparing a meal when she heard loud cries. She thought that it was Natsu and hurried to check on her son, but she found him calmly playing with his dragon toy, so she sighed relieved. However, the cries didn't stop, and Hotaru carried Natsu and opened the door to see what's happening outside.

She knocked on Ur's door since she heard the sounds coming from inside and was scared that something might have happened to the woman or one of her children.

"Yes? Coming!"

The door was opened revealing Ur carrying her baby. "Hey Hotaru, what's up?"

"Hey…. Something wrong? I heard screams…"

"No, nothing dear. Gray is just beginning his daily routine."

Hotaru sighed. "Thank god, I thought something terrible happened. Oh… I don't mean it's good that Gray-chan is crying but-"

The baby carried by Ur cried more making it hard for Hotaru to complete her sentence. "Oh, what's Gray-chan upset about?"

"I… I don't know, he just wants to cry and frustrate me! Honey calm down~ Your mommy is sorry~"

Hotaru saw Gray's face how it was so upset and streams of tears were rolling on his reddish white cheeks and partially smiled. The baby was beautiful as she thought, Even though he was making terrible noises all over the neighborhood. Natsu on her shoulder winced and was on the verge of crying as well, and she understood what Ur meant by Gray being a bad influence.

"Na-chan! Look, a baby! Gray-chan~ Look!" She came close to Ur making Natsu see Gray more clearly. "Gray-chan~ Baby~"

Natsu giggled at his mother's voice and slowly looked at the baby crying in front of him. His small hand reached for the boy's cheek, and the next thing happened wasn't certainly expected by Ur and Hotaru at all.

Gray's annoying cries suddenly stopped when natsu's small lips touched his forehead. Ur's eyes widened as well as Hotaru's. And both just wanted to explode from joy. They couldn't believe that the boy stopped crying.

"Baabo! Ma, Baabo!"

"Yes, honey! A baby!"

Natsu giggled. Gray opened his eyes which were glass blue like Ur had mentioned the day before and stared at Natsu who were giggling more now that he got the boy's attention. Hotaru thought that Gray was absolutely adorable. Only when he's not crying.

Ur almost cried now that her son is somehow not crying anymore. "Oh Hotaru, can I borrow Natsu?!"

"No way! But I'm almost finished from my meal so how about I take Gray-chan with me and you get Ultear-chan with you to my home?"

"I was joking girl! I don't really want to-"

"Oh come on! I won't let Natsu's friend get away so easily!"

"But-"

"Ur-san, no buts! Igneel is not home, and Natsu and me could use your company."

"… Fine. You take this little bomb with you and I'll get Ultear."

"Yaaay, I win! Come on Gray-chan!" Hotaru carried Gray in her other arm and Ur giggled at how Hotaru was so afraid that she might stumble and fall. The black haired woman was so glad that Hotaru was this nice. She went inside her home and prepared milk for Gray while putting other stuff in a small baby bag. She looked for Ultear and took her coloring books and Crayons with her in case the girl got bored.

She got out with her daughter hand in hand and went to Hotaru's home which door was opened and found Hotaru arranging some toys and cushions for both babies on the floor. Ultear smiled and quickly ran inside joining both babies.

"Woah, slow down girl!" Ur said as Ultear dragged her inside.

"Oh boy. I'm so happy these two are getting along so well." Hotaru said.

"Oh honey, Hotaru, I'm so sorry I'm interrupting you-"

"Oh shut up! You're not interrupting. I'm the one who selfishly wanted Na-chan to be a friend with Gray-chan!"

"I really appreciate it. Thanks." Ur smiled.

"Oh come on! You gotta help me in the kitchen while you're here."

"I'll be happy to!"

They both made sure that the babies were fine. And they smiled when they saw Gray and Natsu having a very awkward and complicated conversation that they couldn't understand. "Ow well, I think they're fine, let's go girl!"

Ur nodded and went to the open kitchen with Hotaru who immediately told her what to do, and she was thankful. Hotaru acted as if she knew the girl for a long time and not just yesterday.

When they were working, Hotaru cooking and Ur cutting some vegetables, Hotaru just wondered. Was Ur living all by herself? She didn't see a husband for sure. After a little bit of hesitation, she decided to ask Ur.

"Um, Ur-san, if it wasn't rude, I just wanted to ask a question."

"Oh shoot."

"Are you… living all by yourself?"

"Are you asking about my husband?" Ur stopped cutting the vegetables for a second then she resumed doing her work not surprised by her new friend's question.

"Y-Yeah…. But you don't really have to answer, if you didn't want to."

"Nope. I want to. You see…. The thing between me and Ultear's father was just…. You know. Not really serious. We worked together, and we loved each other. Our affair gave me Ultear, but sadly the bastard turned out to be a bastard. He didn't want to take responsibility, and eventually I hated him for that. So I moved here hoping for a fresh start with me and my kid. I hope she'll forgive me when she's older, I just ruined her life."

"It's not your fault! How could you say that?! It was the bastard, not you!"

"Yeah, well, I participated in that."

"Ur-san is an idiot! It wasn't your fault at all! Ultear-chan and Gray-chan have the best mom in the world so stop saying it was your fault."

"Hotaru….. you…"

Hotaru almost teared up while looking to Ur who smiled then punched her pink head. "YOU ARE THE IDIOT! The food is burning!"

"OH MY GOD! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Excuse me! You were the one in charge of cooking! It's not my problem that you wanted to sympathize with me instead of looking out for the food!"

Both stopped for a minute…. Looking at each other, then smiled. And giggled hugging each other.

"Ur-san is so mean."

"And you're an idiot."

They broke the hug and smiled while carrying out the different missions in the kitchen until Ultear came running to her mother.

"Mama! 'Ray fight… Na fight!"

"Fighting?!"

Both moms went to the living room to see Gray and Natsu fighting for the Fire Dragon toy. Natsu almost cried with Gray who was already crying. Ur slapped her forehead. "Oh yes, I forgot that something like this could happen…."

Ur and Hotaru ate their meal peacefully feeling tired as hell. They tried to calm down both boys the whole afternoon and to give them different things to play with. Natsu was easy to please in contrary to Gray who just wanted to play with anything that Natsu had. And the aura between two babies changed from 'Love' to 'Hate'. Something that Hotaru didn't think would happen after that sweet kiss on the forehead from Natsu's side. Natsu was a very lovely baby and certainly that evil frown didn't suit him.

Ur apologized several times to Hotaru, but the woman didn't really care. She was still in shock from seeing those two babies glaring at each other like that.

Finally she smiled. When she and Ur went to the living room to check one more time on the boys, they found them sleeping next to each other covered by Natsu's colorful mini-blanket.

Well…

At least Natsu shared something in the end of the day.

Lucy started to laugh so hard she was on her back holding her stomach, as she noticed the said pink haired mage coming in from her window. "THERE'S A DOOR HERE! YA KNOW!?" She glared at him, as he came in anyways sitting on the bed. "So, Whatcha doin' Luce?" He asked as Happy did his famous 'Aye Sir!' "Well..." she snickered deviously, and shoved the computer to Natsu and said: "READ." As Nastu read, you could see his face turn to grimice. "Okay. Luce I never did that in my life, and I don't know how these people know who we ar-" He was cut off by the blonde and the Blue exceed. "It's a story." They both face palmed at the Dragon Slayer. "S-So, It's only a story?" Natsu asked as the other two nodded. Just then a certain Raven haired mage came through the window and so did the a beautiful red haired mage, and they said in unision. "What's a story?"

A/N: So all credot to the whole story part goes to the amazing: O.o. Belt.O.o.O

And guys please review and tell me who should I pair up next? :D Thanks for reading!

~~**~ Erza Scarlet Pukes Rainbows is OUT!


End file.
